


MORTAL BODY METAL SOUL

by FishTheTaco2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A Ficlet I never posted up until now, Gen, enjoy ig?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTheTaco2/pseuds/FishTheTaco2
Kudos: 5





	MORTAL BODY METAL SOUL

The green light from behind the glass was an interesting one, if I do have to say for myself. If I were to describe it, I’d wager to say that this particular shade of green was one of a satisfactory hue, with the glow hitting the surrounding dark areas in a pleasant light, but I am a machine, what use do I have of that nonsense?

**[Warning: Energy level c-ri-riti-]**

I’ve heard that message echoing around the damaged hull that is my rusted head for days now. I’ve started to ignore it. Not out of some need to keep whatever artificial sanity I had from snapping, but because it was suboptimal for me to listen to it.

Or maybe it was because I wanted to preserve whatever dwindling drops of energy that I had remaining. Who knew? My processor was already quite badly damaged as it was.

I sat there, staring at the body that was suspended in there, trying to process what I was seeing. He looked like me, or perhaps I looked like him. My databanks tell me that I can’t remember. A shame really. Could have come in handy around this time. 

He was quite young, looking only like a toddler, but make no mistake. That body was mine. Or at least soon to be mine. It wasn’t like it was truly alive in any sense. It’s primary processing core was constantly being altered by billions of nanites. The processing core, or more rather, it’s brain, was not like that of your average organic. It was nearly completely overwritten with nanite machines to make space for me and all of my abilities. It was superior to the mind of an organic, it had a processing power equivalent to that of that fat fool’s entire empire, and soon it would all become mine.

Soon I will have the ability to neutralize Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all. Who cares if I have to reject my robotic shell for it? Nothing would come before my goal. Not hell or high water, for soon I will be his superior in every sense there could be. This machine body of mine limits me far too much. It needs constant repairs, upgrades, newer parts to replace older ones that have gone out of date. But organic bodies? They were able to do all of the above and more completely naturally. Which is why I was having this body created and altered to suit my needs. That damnable copy of mine was capable of constant growth, while I was prisoner to my empty husk.

A drop of blood was all that I Needed to get the strands of DNA that held the data to create this body. Though sperm would have been far more optimal for this kind of plan, getting it would prove far too difficult in this state that I am in. 

My battery levels are at 8%. 60% of my body has been destroyed. I am appalled by how I am still able to even compute, let alone function. But that won’t matter soon enough. This fusion of cells I have in front of me. It has blood from not only Sonic, but Shadow as well. I would have preferred the body to not be tainted by blood that is not my rivals, but I cannot deny the advantages that a few drops of Black Arms blood could have on my abilities to control chaos energy and healing abilities.

**[Warning: Energy l-l-l-level critical]**

  
  


Will I be beyond the scope of the two 'donors’ abilities? I do not know. I have shut off much of my processing power to conserve the few dregs of power that I have left. Maybe I will be weaker than them. Perhaps I will be nothing. The world has become dark, my optical sensors have completely shut down and I am trapped within my own shell.

**[Warning: Energy level critical]**

Ah, there it was. My screen may be cracked, but I could read it clearly enough. It was only data after all. Why would I need vision to see data? I would have attempted to recharge myself, maybe even repair myself to some degree, but all energy and spare supplies went into my little project.

I wouldn’t be in quite this state if that blue terror of a rival of mine hadn’t ransacked my solitary base. It didn’t matter that I had left that fat oafs’ command, or that I simply wished to be left alone for this. No. Simply because I had an emerald in here and was once under that rotten Eggs command was enough to bring that doppelgänger here and let him run wild. 

I thank whatever distraction that pulled him away was important enough to get him to leave this room alone. It’s a shame that I didn’t have a voice to tell him to leave. Otherwise I might have been able to make it clear to him. But it was not to be. We have always shared one constant frequency that we could hear, but something had been broken, and I couldn’t speak to my organic fool of a brother. A shame. Perhaps we could have come to some standstill, rather than this hell that I am currently in.

I could sense wires descending down to my location, removing the panels that covered my false ears and inserting themselves into my mainframe to get access to all of my systems and data. Those backed up by my bunker base, and those that were left inside my broken body.

It's hard to describe the feeling, turning into data being inserted into a slumbering hard drive, but it’s one I don’t think I will ever forget. I wasn’t seeing or reading 1’s and 0’s, I  _ was  _ 1’s and 0’s. It made all of who I am. I will admit that I know all my feelings were always just numbers in a simulation, fake and brought to life only because of a glitch in the system because of a command. That command has become all of who I am. That command is what keeps me functioning, only on the brink of alive, nothing more.

I don’t know how long I was like that, in this dark and wet chamber, but I knew that my transition was complete when I started to open my eyes to see green. Green all around me. It was a satisfactory shade of green, one that was quite pleasant to the eyes, but that shade of burnt orange yellow, it took away from the serenity of it all. The sheen of infancy still covered my eyes to protect my still activating systems from being overload with information.

I blinked my eyes as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing, but it seems being in slumber for years on end would make it hard to boot up, and now I was  _ alive _ . So my plan worked. Good. Now my plan to kill Sonic could finally come to fruition and-

“ _ Can you hear me?” _

The tapping on the glass made me flinch away, my newly awakened ears far too sensitive, but I am the perfect machine. The perfect life form now perhaps? No matter, I knew that voice. It was one of those pesky friends of my rival. The one he has dubbed  _ brother. _ Miles ‘Tails’ Prower. He looked so foolish out there, like a child in an aquarium that simply didn’t read the rule that you shouldn’t  _ tap the fucking glass. _

**[Systems updating]**

Organic body or no, I am still partially made of nanites. Machines. As I breathe this green liquid I can feel my processors and heart speeding up, fully booting and starting up.

**[85% completion.]**

_ “He seems to be awake, but he’s not responding. Is he ok? How long has he been in there?”  _ This fool was being bothersome and annoying.

**[95 % Completion]**

**[96%]**

**[99%]**

“ _ Wh-what’s happening to him? Why are his fur and eyes changing color?”  _ Were they? I can’t tell. Everything is green.

**[Update complete. Greetings Project New Blood. I am your A.I system integrated by nanotechnology created by the Glorious Doctor Eggman, Ivo Robotnik. Here I will detail all your information, from your vitals to the current weather forecast.]** Odd. I’ve never been in this situation before. Usually I’m the A.I behind it all. 

It’s Fascinating, for all of three seconds, before I override any and all control the fat man could ever have over me.

I could finally see and sense clearly. My eyes were taking all of it in. My organic body was finally fully developed, but I could feel it was lacking. For now.

The liquid that surrounded me was draining, as evident by the sound of the by now, old pipe systems straining to release it all. I would say my first taste of fresh air was amazing, uplifting, astounding, but I was too busy harking out the green liquid that was lodged in my wind pipes. 

It was disgusting, the feeling of regurgitating out all the gel like liquid, but that moment that my lungs were cleared?

It was pure heaven to me. It was the birth of my newest life. My change from metal to mortal. 

It kinda hurt in all honestly. 

_ “Woah are you ok?”  _ Of course I am you buffoon. I am more than ok. My limits have been destroyed. I have entered a form beyond that of gods. I-

Oh it seems I’m still hacking out a lung. My legs are not yet running at an optimal level, but that was understandable considering the fact that my motor skills were only just barely better than those of an infant. Damn, this mortal meat bag was going to take some time to get used to. Perhaps my powers can still be used?

**[Body is not yet at an optimal level to use any normal or special abilities. Abilities will be locked until Project New Blood is capable of using them.]** Damnit. I could feel this feeling that I could only describe as burning red, fury perhaps? Yes, this was rage, anger, fury. All of those emotions were that of anger. Intriguing really.

_ “Gh-....gra.”  _ Was that my voice? I had to give it to myself. As pathetic as it may have been at an attempt to speak, it was at an attractively deep level. Almost suave. But it seems this body has the vocabulary level of a toddler.

_ A.I, install the English Mobian Lexicon. _

**[Connecting to nearest Internet Source ||MilesElectric01||. Downloading English Mobian Lexicon.]**

**“** _ That’s much better.” _

_ “Woah he can talk!”  _ Why must he repeat the obvious? Of course I could talk. Now, Let’s get this body to optimal levels. I can’t stand how weak I feel.

“ _ Here let me help you.”  _ Don’t touch me you dirty fox, was something I said in my head, as I still haven’t completely gotten the hang of talking in this new body of mine, and my tongue felt a tad bit heavy.

I gave the boy my coldest glare, and that seemed to be enough to ward him off, at least until his survival instincts seemed to cut off and he grabbed me from the bottom of my arms to help me stand on my two feet.

**[Ability: [Walk] has been unlocked.]**

Oh this journey was going to be a pain in my ass.

  
  


Tails looked at the newly awakened hedgehog with a wary look, concerned for him as he lifted his body up to a standing height. In the corner was the old rusted corpse of his brother’s oldest rival, and he felt a hint of fear standing around it. It was a monument to Eggman's evil mastermind, and something that has come close to killing his adopted older brother. 

But the metal corpse couldn’t hurt him. Not anymore. It’s been broken and dead for years, ever since Sonics last fought him. The forgotten emerald had laid in dormancy here since then, since there hasn’t been a reason to pick it up, though considering what he was seeing, he should have come here earlier on to monitor what was actually going on here.

This hedgehog resembled Neo Metal Sonic to an uncanny degree, with the shade of fur and the way the quills were positioned to even the white stripes than ran on them. But this Mobian was alive, breathing after having fallen out of the tube and shivering from exposure to the element that was chilled air.

This hedgehog was intelligent, and capable of coherent speech, as was shown by the words spoken earlier, but he didn’t know if he was a villain or not. That didn’t matter right now. He had to get him out of this rusty hole and somewhere he can get this Neo lookalike a place to stay. 


End file.
